1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to box connectors for electrical cable.
2. Background Art
Non-metallic sheathed electrical cable (“NM”) is typically used in residential construction to distribute electricity from a distribution panel to individual switches, outlets, and the like. NM cable typically comprises a sheath that surrounds a plurality of individual solid-core wires, typically two to four wires that carry the hot, neutral, and ground wires used for residential electrical wiring. The individual switches, outlets, and the like are usually placed within an electrical box, which includes one or more openings that allow the NM to enter the box.
The wiring of homes is governed by electrical codes that regulate the manner in which electrical wiring is connected. Some electrical codes require electrical wiring (including NM cable) to be fixedly held as it passes through the wall. In addition, some electrical boxes are metal and the openings of the box may be sharp, posing a risk the electrical wiring may be cut or damaged by the sharp edge.